Ancient Egypt and Old Memorys
by Shadow Angelness
Summary: *Chapter 3 UP!*What happens when Yami finds his friend told him about Egypt? ???/Yami ???/Yugi ???/Seto ???/Joey
1. Default Chapter

*A/N: I hope you find this story interesting! On with the story! Btw, I DO not claim Yu-gi-oh, but on some of the characters that I have made-up, I CLAIM! This my first fan fic so please do R & R! *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters:  
  
  
  
  
  
Sapphire- 17 has pure black hair, amber eyes. Her millennium spirit  
  
Sata. Owns the Millennium Staff. Was Lady Sapphire, along-side with Sata during Ancient Egypt.  
  
Sata- 22, Has black hair with dark blue streaks, dark cerulean-turquoise eyes. Also the Princess of Lower Ancient Egypt. Soul trapped within the Staff, which Sapphire claims.  
  
Renee- 20 has brown hair, amber eyes. Her Millennium spirit Meto. Own the Millennium Sword. Lady Renee, along-side Meto during Ancient Egypt.  
  
Meto- 25, Renee's older look-alike. Best trusted friend of Sata. Soul trapped within the Sword, which Renee claims.  
  
Tanya- 22 has blonde hair, blue-green eyes. Lost memory of Ancient Egypt, after what King Yami had done in the Shadow Realm, to save the world. Has followed Sapphire and Renee since.  
  
Yugi-17 claimed the Millennium Puzzle. General of King Yami. (Has grown taller. LOL!)  
  
Yami-24 Yugi's older look-alike. King of Upper Ancient Egypt. Soul trapped within the Puzzle, which Yugi claims.  
  
Tristian-19 trusted friend of Yugi. Lost all memory of Ancient Egypt. Advisor of the King. In Ancient Egypt.  
  
Joey-19 trusted friend of Yugi. Lost all memory of Ancient Egypt. Advisor of the King in Ancient Egypt.  
  
Tea-18 trusted friend of Yugi. Lost all memory of Ancient Egypt. Lady Anzu, along-side Yami, Yugi, Tristian, and Joey during Ancient Egypt.  
  
Bakura-17 claimed the Millennium Ring. His Millennium spirit Ryou. General of King Yami during Ancient Egypt.  
  
Ryou-24 Bakura's older look-alike. Thief of the Ring. Soul trapped within the Ring, which Bakura claims.  
  
Seto-25 boss of Kaiba Corp. Lost all memory of Ancient Egypt. High Priest of Upper Ancient Egypt.  
  
Mokuba-12 younger brother of Seto. Knew nothing of anything except about his older brother.  
  
Mai-18 loner. Lost all memory of Ancient Egypt. Lady Mai, along-side of Sata during Ancient Egypt.  
  
*A/N: Oh, btw the spirits now have their own bodies, but they cannot be to far from each other because of the bond with the millennium item*  
  
Sapphire  
  
Stretching, Sapphire sat up yawning. "What time is it?" rubbing my eyes. Her hands groped for her staff, laying near her.  
  
\Sata? \ Trying to communicate to Sata in her head.  
  
//Yes? //  
  
\Oh, good. You're awake, what time is it? \  
  
//Its 10:00.//  
  
"Oh MYGOSH!!" I jumped out of the bed, quickly changing. The staff had disappeared, into thin air only comes for its master when needed. I ran downstairs opening the backdoor, running outside finding Renee, Sata, and Meto already there. "I see that you have finally made it, Sapphire." Sata teased. Meto laughed. Renee stood there shaking her head, holding back the laughter. "All right! I'm late. Where is Yami?" I asked. It's likely that Yami is always on time. All of them finally stop laughing. "Good question." Renee said. Yami come up behind Sapphire, "I'm here." "AHHH! YAMI!" I yelled surprised, jumping away from Yami who was laughing along with Renee, Meto, and Sata. "Okay, OKAY !" I yelled closing my eyes. Her staff appeared in Sapphire's hand, Sapphire raised her staff as if to attack. Everyone quickly stopped laughing, wide-eyed at Sapphire. Sata, raising her staff with her, a blue glow surrounds Sata and Sapphire. Opening a dark hole like a portal. "What are you doing Sapphire?" Renee yelled. "Stop it Sapphire! Sata do something!" Yami demanded. Sata, who was trying to control Sapphire and trying to make the staffs to obey to her, yelled "Sapphire! STOP!" the portal disappeared, so did the blue glow. "What's wrong Sapphire?" Meto calmly asked. "I felt something, and when I closed my eyes everything happened so quickly!" "What happened so quickly?" Yami asked suspiciously. "I don't know, all I could see was frickin' Egypt." I shuddered at this. "EGYPT?" Sata, Meto, and Yami said this altogether. I nods quickly not wanting to answer to that question, "Yeah, like if some memory I had lost came back to me so quickly that I couldn't catch it." Yami, Sata, and Meto quietly talked to one another. "Sapphire, let's go. I guess our 'Yami's' need to talk. "Yeah, it's like that they know something about Egypt, but they won't tell us about it." Renee and Sapphire walked back into the house still confused by their 'Yami's' talking.  
  
Sata  
  
"What could that mean? I mean, why hasn't it happened to us instead of Sapphire?" Meto asked. "Yes. I do agree, but we can't remember much of Ancient Egypt. That doesn't explain the anything." Yami answered. "Only if Sapphire will at least told us what the it was." I stated, "But I should have felt it, because I'm bonded to her." The three of them talked, trying to find answers and hints about this 'memory' Sapphire brains had been flooded by.  
  
*A/N: Boy, this IS weird. However, it's fun to let you'll find out. What's going on? What's the memory's that flooded Sapphire's mind suddenly? ON, with the next part! Please R & R!* 


	2. Lost, Yet in Ancient Egypt!

*How was the Default Chapter? Heh. Okay, let's keep moving! Still I DON'T claim Yu-gi-oh! Yami Yugi is mine :p! (I wish)*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Lost, Yet in Ancient Egypt.  
  
Tanya  
  
Tanya sits on the couch bored; she flipped channels with out looking. What I'm I going to do now? Tanya asked herself. "Yeah, come Renee, let's go and check out what Seto's 'inventing'." "Yeah, (sweatdrop) I guess so." Their voices drifted through the window where Tanya was. Yugi ran downstairs crashing into Sapphire. "Ahhh!" As Sapphire tipped backward, Yugi kind of pushed her to rebalance himself. Sapphire thought quickly, doing a backflip. "Are you all right Yugi?" Renee asked, helping him regain his balance. "Yeah. Sorry Sapphire. Are yo-" "I'm fine. Are you?" Sapphire asked nervously. She always seems soo nervous. Maybe she likes Yugi! "Yeah, hey you want to hang out with me, I mean with us?" Yugi said blushing. It seems like that Yugi really likes Sapphire. Who wouldn't? She's pretty, talented and very. very. Wow! They're a good couple! I shouldn't be thinking about that now. "All right, we don't have anything better to do any ways." "Neither do I." I said standing by the door way. "We'll come too." three voices came from behind. Yami, Sata, and Meto were only coming because of Sapphire, worrying what might happen next to her again. "All right, let's go. Joey, Tristain, and Tea are waiting for us." Yugi started walking out of the game shop.  
  
Sapphire  
  
//Sapphire, I got something you need to know! //  
  
\What is it? \  
  
//I'll tell you when I have the chance. //  
  
\Bu- \  
  
Sata already cut off the link. I followed Yugi, smiling. He's sooo cute! Generous and kind also loyal. I mustn't forget that! I can't believe that he doesn't know how Tea's hitting on him. I wish he'd already ask me out so that Tea can't hit on him. I frowned, thinking about Yugi. I can't think about that now. I have those weird memory's to remember. I ran up to catch up with the others.  
  
Yugi  
  
//Yugi? Have you told her? //  
  
\Told her what? \ Why does he have to remind me??  
  
//You know! You can't just keep yourself from the truth! //  
  
\Oh, that well. I'll tell you later about that. \  
  
I had better pull it off before he asks again. Yugi, glanced at Sapphire then turned his head just in time when Sapphire look forward, trying not to let her notice him looking at her. "Sapphire, Yugi, and Renee. Us three need to talk to you." Yami said. "But, Joey, Tristian and Tea will be waiting!" I said. "Fine, we'll get there and when we do, we need to talk! It's important!" Sata stated. "Yeah, it's really important that has something to do with you." Glancing at Sapphire, letting her know. "What's going on?" Tanya asked confused. "It's nothing Tanya. Let's go." Renee quickly answered.  
  
As they arrive at the Arcade Dueling Arena. Sata letted Joey, Tristian and Tea know that they needed to talk, so they can start without them. Yami lead them into a room. "What is it?" I asked very confused. Sapphire looked down avoiding any stares answering; "It's about me. Something happened to me." "What? Did I miss something?" Yugi asked worried. "Yes and no Yugi. It's a matter of time that counts now." Sata answered. "Yes." Meto agreed. Soon after they told me, I couldn't believe what happened. I only looked at Sapphire finding her pretty smile replaced with a sad frown. I really wanted to do something desperately for her but I was embarrassed, so didn't do anything. "I have remembered something that has to do with the each millennium item. Sapphire, your staff and mine's can open a portal when the moon and sun is out at the same time." Sata said telling Sapphire when she traced the design on the staff. "Yes. And the puzzle Yugi and I have can do something only at the strike of noon." Yami said staring out the window with an expressionist face. "As for the sword, Renee. It only does it when the moon is out." Meto said staring straight at Renee. "So, your telling me that each of these millennium items can open an portal?" Sapphire asked wide-eyed. "Yes, Meto, Sata and I really want to try it out. But not knowing where it might take us, we held back deciding to tell you all." Yami answered. "I think that we should get Tanya and the others out here, so that we don't lose them at the same time." Renee thought. "So, you have agreed?" Meto asked. All of them nodded. "All right, let's gather up the others." Said Sata, walking out the door.  
  
Joey  
  
"Ha! I told you Tristian! You SUCK!" I smirked at Tristian, now getting off the platform. "(Sweatdrop) Hey, guys! There are the others! Let's go!" Tanya yelled. "Wait till I tell Yugi!" I said happily. "Great! C'mon. Joey don't go too far!" Tea warned. "Yeah, his head is as big as his stomach going yacking around that he beat me the in dueling!" Tristian said this out loud. "I heard that Tristian!" I yelled back. "Hey, what's been going on here?" Yugi asked finding my grin big. "I beat-" before I could finish Tristian, finished for me. "He beat me in a duel Yugi." "Yeah, that's really unsurprising." "Whadda mean Yug?" I asked confused. After all, I did win "He means that Tristian hasn't have enough experience as you do Joey." Renee finished for Yugi. "Oh. but still I won!" I whined trying to get attention. "Okay! Congrats. C'mon, we need to. well show you something." Sapphire said trying to hide any bad way of saying it. "All right! Let's go!" Tea shouted. "Yeah, I'm getting bored." Tanya sighed. "Where?" Tristian asked, having a bad feeling. "Oh, it's a fun place but we won't tell you." Meto said trying to be enthusiastic. "Okay, let's go!" I yelled running ahead, "Where to?" "To the park Joey!" "All right!"  
  
Sata  
  
Around noon, Yugi and Yami's puzzle begun to glow slowly getting brighter and brighter. Sapphire and Sata's staff was only dim. At 12:59, the moons come out behind the clouds. All the millennium items glowed incredulity bright, as a shatter of dark mist surrounds them. Sata looked around finding herself on a small throne. I'm home at last! However, where's the others? I thought getting worried.  
  
//Sapphire? //  
  
\(Groan) \  
  
//Sapphire! Where are you? Can you hear me? //  
  
\Where are you Sata? \  
  
//I'm. Where are you? //  
  
\Some desert. \  
  
//All right, I'll get help. Oh, and Sapphire we've landed in Ancient Egypt. //  
  
\WHAT? Never mind hurry! I can't move my leg! \  
  
//All right, helps on the way. //  
  
I cut off the link. "Soldiers! Find a girl around 17 in the desert, bring her to me!" "Yes, your highness." They quickly left. I sighed relived to find Sapphire.But what about the others?  
  
Yami  
  
I'm back! This robe. it's mine! I'm back home! But, where are the others? Joey and Tristian are my advisors. Tea, no Anzu is Lady. And Bakura.my general. Yugi! Where's Yugi? I looked around desperately, Joey and Tristian appeared amused by their new cloths. "Yami! What. what are you no us doing here?" "Something happened and I can't remember." I answered trying to make it sound obvious. "What's with this dress?" as Tea came out of the great halls seeing Yami on the throne. "Yami?" "Yes. Tea, have you seen Yugi?" "No, where's the others?" Tea asked. "Yug? Yug! Where are you?" "It's no use. I think we separated. Over something magic." Tristian said looking hopeless.  
  
//Yugi? Yugi can you hear me? // I heard nothing, and sighed. Now they need to get the others and find out what happened.  
  
Yugi  
  
Yugi, stranded in the desert, ran around trying to find the others. He spotted something moving, running to whatever it was hoping it was a person and yet it was it was, Sapphire. "Sapphire!" I yelled surprised. "Yugi?" Sapphire questioned. "Yeah, let's get you out of here." "No, I mean no thanks." "Why not?" "Sata has sent help." Sapphire grimaced when I touched her left leg. "Is there something wrong?" staring at her leg. "I think I broke it." She flinched when she said it. Two soldiers ride up with Lady Anzu(Tea) and Tanya. "Sapphire, Yugi! Your all right!" "What's with that dress?" Sapphire stared. "Well, you'll see later because you'll be wearing one too." Tanya laughed "Where's Sata?" I asked wondering. "You do not have the right to question that." One of the soldiers said. "I." "Yugi, we'll find out soon enough. "I can't stand up, my left leg is broken, help me!" "(Sweatdrop) C'mon, Lezad help her!" "Yes, Lady Anzu." "Ahhhh!" yelled Sapphire surprised. He picks up Sapphire in his arms. "Lady Anzu? What's with that name?" Sapphire asked. "It's my Egyptian name." "Yeah, I'm lucky that I have my name still." Tanya teased. I walked along, feeling that it wasn't right to let Lezad hold Sapphire. What's is this feeling? Jealously? Yugi, you had better snap out of that! I told myself.  
  
/Yami? Do you understand what I'm feeling? /  
  
There was no reply. Yami's not there. I mustn't let that Lezad hit on Sapphire in any way. I walked quickly beside Lezad as if I needed to defend for Sapphire. I glance at them once awhile. "We are here." Tea said. "I can walk now! You can put me down, Lezad." Sapphire requested. "All right." Nearly dropping Sapphire. "Hey!" Sapphire nearly twisted her leg. I quickly helped Sapphire just in case. "Thanks Yugi." I found Sapphire blushing, or is it because her leg hurt so much? I couldn't tell. "No problem." Finding nothing else to say. I steadied her in my arms, she leaned against me then quickly recovered, limping to the large golden gates. 


	3. The Queens and Kings Decision

*Here's my disclaimer ((( Yami Yugi, "She doesn't claim Yugioh.Although I should be the one." "Quiet, Yami! Your supposed to be here only to tell them I don't claim Yugioh!" saying this blushing. "(groan) All right! Time for the story!" eyeing her. "Okay! Let's start! *  
  
Chapter 2: The Queens and Kings Decision  
  
Yami  
  
Yes, I remember now. Sata. She's the Princess of Lower Egypt and I'm the King of Upper Egypt! I should send a message to her, asking her about the others. Anzu! Tea! She's off already! Man, I should just in case. Yami sat on his throne, thinking of what to do, to either send a message to Princess Sata or just go himself.  
  
"Son!" Yami's mother the queen called to him.  
  
"Yes, Queen Cythina." I said, not paying attention.  
  
"Your father and I have made final decisions-" before she can finish.  
  
"What final decisions? I'm a grown up man, mother. I need no assistance either how to do things or how to rule!"  
  
"Yes, I know my dear. Nevertheless, it's not about ruling or more lessons. It's about your Queen, my dear."  
  
"Queen? I don't have a Queen! What? No! I'm not marrying a Queen!"  
  
"No, since you're still young."  
  
"Young! I'm a King now mother! There is NO intention of doing anything for me!"  
  
"It's a Princess my dear!" Queen Cythina said this exhausted. "Princess?"  
  
"Yes a princess." Yami just stared at his mother's happy face. No! This can't be happening! Well, there is only ONE Princess it's.. It's.. Sata! Yes, she is beautiful, talented. somewhat like Sapphire herself. However, marrying her, NO! I care for her like a brother would but marriage? I should tell mother I'll think about it. if I say yes, Sata too would be disappointed. would she? However, it's another way to meet her though. What, am I thinking?! I'd better tell mother that I'm going to think it over. "Mother?"  
  
"Dear, yes? Have you chosen her hand in marriage?" Queen Cythina couldn't hold her excitement.  
  
"Mother, I need to. think it over."  
  
"Think it over?" saying this, when the curves of her lips went down.  
  
"All right, I'll give you ONLY 2 weeks and when that 2 weeks is over, you'd better have your mind made up!" She walked out of the great hall.  
  
"(sigh) mother, can be foolish sometimes. I'd better ask father." Walking fast into the East Wing of the Palace. Would father agree to what mother had said? On the other hand, would he let me have my own freedom and do whatever that is right. There is question that he'd have to answer and it had better be a good one! I quietly opened the doors, where my found his father standing there pacing, looking at the document. I cleared my voice,  
  
"Father, I need to speak to you. Its important." The old King Cos, looked up, and nodded.  
  
"What is it, son?" walking over to sit down across from Yami.  
  
"I. I don't know about what you 'did' to make up this wedding 'proposal' but I don't agree." I said turning his head away. King Cos, looked at Yami for a moment.  
  
"I would have said the same thing to my father, but from the looks of your face you 'seem' to like Princess Sata. You 2 have been together ever since you were seven. You cared for her like a brother would. However, your feelings increased. Hopping up to the next level."  
  
"But, father! What if she." I caught myself and looked down at the floor.  
  
"What if she is disappointed? What if she doesn't like you 'that' way? There's a lot that you don't know my son." I sat there staring at his father, unable to say anything and suddenly jumped up and said,  
  
"I'm not going to marry her and its FINAL!" Father looked at me and shook his head.  
  
"First we're going to get the 'results' from the Princess herself, then it'll be you two's decision. Wait, I had made a deal that's to marry you off to the princess without no argument!" Cos walked out of the door. I looked at my father's back, then quickly walked out of the door the front gate.  
  
Sata  
  
I paced around trying to think if King Yami had the others. Tea is here. Duh!  
  
"Tea! Come, I need to talk to you for a moment."  
  
"Yes?" she answered quickly.  
  
"You're not in trouble. I just want to know if the others are okay."  
  
"Yeah, Joey and Tristian are with Yami and that's all."  
  
"Okay, thank you." I watched Tea leave. My Father appeared with a smile.  
  
"Dear, we need to talk." He of course is the King. King Tai.  
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
"It's time for you get married."  
  
"I know that father. I told you I'm not getting married to some 'Prince' okay that's final."  
  
"It's not a Prince dear. It's a King and young one too!"  
  
"King? There's only 2 kings and that's..Yami and father.YAMI?"  
  
"Yes, dear I'm glad you guessed so quickly."  
  
"Him? NO! father please no." blushing, I turned away. I knew that Yami surely wouldn't agree. After all, he's a King and we are friends nevertheless. And its going to stay that way.  
  
"You are going to get married none the less and there is NO way out!" he said this forcefully and left. I ran to catch up with father.  
  
"Father, you can't do this to me nor Yami! If he says no it's a no and that's that!" father stopped and looked at me.  
  
"My princess, the king and I have made the final and last decision."  
  
"What? What is it father?"  
  
"It is to marry you to him and him to you and it was a deal. You two will be united and nothing can stop that!" father left, and this time I had no intention of following him. I ran to my room, slammed the door and sat on my bed and cried. I had lost time of track.  
  
"Sata? Are you in there? Please let me in!" Sapphire's demanding voice drifted in.  
  
"It's opened Sapphire."  
  
"Okay, what's the matter?" she asked once she found me with tear streaks.  
  
"Father, he." I started to sob.  
  
"What? Would he do to you to make you so mad and sad?" she asked softly.  
  
"He had made an agreement to Yami's parent that I was to be his bride." Softly sobbing.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?" Sapphire's voice boomed.  
  
"Sapphire, please. I don't need to let the whole palace know!" pleading. Tea and Tanya ran in to see what's the matter.  
  
"What's going on?" Tanya demanded. I sighed and told them.  
  
*Oooooooo. Sata is to married to Yami. smirks and the better to come the better to come. Yami-" What's happening to me in this story?" blushes "Well, Yami. you'll find out soon enough. Please R&R!" Hurry so that I'll finish up the next chapter.* 


End file.
